


Touch

by taikodrum (taiko)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiko/pseuds/taikodrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a simple request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Kagami had a hard time figuring Kuroko out. Even though the two of them bonded inside and outside the court, he only managed to get snippets about the phantom player. It annoyed him a lot not knowing what’s going through Kuroko’s mind with that blank expression of his.

So when Kuroko asked if he could touch his hair on their way home, Kagami scrunched his eyes at his partner as he tried to understand why. The smaller somehow read his mind and told him that he was simply curious.

“Go ahead then,” he grumbled. It wasn’t like Kuroko would do anything weird, right?

The ace bended down so it would be easier to reach. Of course, he earned a disapproving, “I’m not that short, Kagami-kun,” but Kuroko still raised his hand, letting his fingers touch the soft red hair.

While waiting for this to be over, Kagami watched his partner get lost in his mission on determining how soft his hair was )if that was his real motive behind this). He noticed that those powder blue orbs, though they remanned emotionless on the outside, had a hint of genuine interest in them. And since when did Kuroko had smooth skin? Or was it his imagination?

Then the lips, they looked so soft, coming a bit closer—

His instincts kicked in as he backed away with a squawk, his face turning completely red. Three seconds ago, he had become pretty much aware how close Kuroko’s face was to his.

How did that happen?

Kuroko quietly stood where he was. The brief look of surprise on his face disappeared before Kagami could point it out.

The taller of the two glared, ready to ask. But then Kuroko spoke up first. “I apologize if it had made you uncomfortable,” he said. “We should head home now.”

First Kuroko was being weird, now he was back to his usual self. This transition grated Kagami more than the monotone voice.

Grumbling a, “Let’s go already,” he turned around and started walking ahead. He tried not to think about it too much, as it would only hurt in the end. But his mind kept asking one question:

_Did Kuroko try to kiss him?_

 

 

 

—

 

 

 

Kuroko watched Kagami walked on ahead as he remembered. The soft tresses, the warmth, the eyes watching him so intently…

He closed his eyes, letting a sigh escape his lips.

“…Bakagami.”


End file.
